Many different types of gaming consoles and game controllers are presently available for operating video games. For example, the Sony Corporation has made the Playstation® gaming console, and the DualShock® 1-4 game controllers, and has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,274, by Goto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,665 B2 by Goto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,115,555 B2 by Nakayama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,174,122 B2 by Miyakazi, U.S. Pat. No. 9,381,435 B2 by Nakayama et al., U.S. D572,254 S by Goto, and U.S. D715,296 S by Huang for game controllers, all of these patents hereby being incorporated by reference herein. In this regard, U.S. D715,296 S by Huang closely corresponds to the Sony® PS4 game controller. The Razer Raiju Gaming Controller and Nacon Revolution Pro Controller are also two officially licensed controllers for the Sony® PS4 in 2016. The Microsoft Corporation has made the Xbox® gaming console and the Xbox® Duke game controller, the Xbox 360® game console and controllers, and most recently the Xbox One® game console and controller and also the Xbox One Elite® game controller, and has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,002 B2 by Evans et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,882 B2 by Lum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,029,721 B2 by Ikeda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,251,701 B2 by Plagge et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,227,141 B2 by Mays III et al., U.S. D709,882 S by Morris et al., U.S. D772,988 S by Kujawski et al., and has also filed published U.S. patent applications U.S. 20130053146 A1 by Ikeda et al., but also U.S. 20160361639 A1 by Schmitz et al., U.S. 20160317925 A1 by Miller, U.S. 20100222146 A1 by Evans et al., U.S. 20100178984 A1 by Lum et al., U.S. 20090146958 A1 by Ikeda et al., and U.S. 20070078002 A1 by Evans et al., all of these patents and patent applications hereby being incorporated by reference herein. In this regard, U.S. D709,882 S by Morris et al. closely corresponds to the Xbox One® game controller, and U.S. D772,988 S by Kujawski et al. closely corresponds to the Xbox One Elite® game controller. Nintendo® has made the Nintendo Entertainment System®, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System®, Nintendo 64®, Nintendo GameCube®, and the Wii® and the Wii U® gaming consoles and each console's respective controllers, and has also been granted U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,946 B1 by Takeda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,715,080 B2 by Yasuda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,749,489 B2 by Ito et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,517,407 B2 by Yasuda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,526,986 B2 by Tanaka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,526,987 B2 by Horita et al., and has also filed for published U.S. patent application U.S. 20160232675 A1, all of these patents and this patent application hereby being incorporated by reference herein. There are also many other designers and/or manufacturers of game controllers which are compatible with different gaming consoles and systems and some of these are also associated with patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 9,005,025 B2 by Joynes et al. assigned to Wikipad, Inc., U.S. Pat. No. 9,504,911 B2 by Hackney assigned to Cinch Gaming Equipment LLC, and U.S. D608,784 S by Biheller, assigned to Dreamgear LLC, all of these patents hereby being incorporated by reference herein. In particular, Scuf Gaming International LLC has commercialized game controllers including paddle controls and is associated with numerous patents and patent applications by Burgess et al. assigned to Ironburg Inventions Ltd. including U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,491 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,525 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 9,089,770 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 9,289,688 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 9,308,450 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 9,308,451 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 9,352,229 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 9,492,744 B2, U.S. D667,892 S, U.S. D721,139 S, U.S. D728,030 S, U.S. D730,451 S, U.S. D733,802 S, U.S. D748,734 S, and published U.S. patent applications U.S. 20160082349 A1, U.S. 20160296837 A1, and U.S. 20160346682 A1, all of these patents and patent applications hereby being incorporated by reference herein. The Microsoft Corporation licensed some of the patents of Scuf Gaming International LLC and/or Ironburg Inventions Ltd. to commercialize the Microsoft Xbox One Elite® game controller.